Fantasy
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Lip does a silent evaluation of Mandy the first night Ian has her in their room. He can't help but wonder what would happen if things were different. *A small series of one-shot stories about different fantasies Lip has about Mandy*
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Fantasy**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Lip/Mandy**

**Summary: Lip does a silent evaluation of Mandy the first night Ian has her in their room. He can't help but wonder what would happen if things were different. *A small series of one-shot stories about different fantasies Lip has about Mandy***

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Shameless!**

Lip's POV:

I should have been studying instead of watching her like some kind of stalker. I hardly knew the girl even though we had grownup in the same neighborhood from the day we were born. I knew of her obvously because everyone knew about Mandy Milkovich.

All of us older Gallagher kids had heard the stories which revolved around the supposed rebel Mandy Milkovich. 'Handy Mandy' was the nickname all the guys at school had given her. I knew they did not mean it as a compliment in any way, shape, or form. Not that I had experienced it first hand since I was unofficially dating Karen. Sometimes though, sometimes I would see her walking down the halls or heading home after school, and I would let my mind wander to the many 'what if's' that my mind created.

Take this moment for a perfect example. Ian and Mandy looking at magazines and pretending to play happy couple. I should not feel the need to keep stealing glances at her. I had Karen and even if she wasn't faithful to me, I would continue to remain faithful to her. Yet just because I choose to be faithful, it doesn't mean I am not allowed to think about other women. As long as I don't touch them then I really do not see to much of a problem. I'd always had a very active imagination and right now I wouldn't be putting it to waste.

Mandy was wearing one of those short skirts she loved. It barely covered her ass when she was standing and if she bent down to pick something up, well we would all be getting a show if that happened. I would probably be the only one in the room who had a reaction. Ian wouldn't notice or care. A fact I could see bothered Mandy greatly. It did not bother me one bit. I could only imagine what I would do to her if she bent over.

I could see all in my minds eye. Ian would leave the room for some reason or another and I would make my move. Mandy leaning over the desk as she looked through some silly magazine. She wouldn't be on the bed because she had felt the need to stretch her legs. I'd come up behind her silently. In a quick movement my body would press hers down against the desk. One hand on her bare thigh traveling upwards at a rapid pace. The other letting her hair free of the elastic confines so it could fall down around her face.

My fingers would tangle in her hair as I wrapped the strands around my fist. Next I would push her head down against the cool wood of the desk. Her cheek resting against it as the hand which had been traveling up her thigh pushed her thong aside. I wouldn't bother with removing her skirt. Since this would be a quick fuck, I'd simply bunch it up around her waist with one hand as I undid my jeans with the other.

Considering this to only be a figment my mind created, there would be no need for a condom. In a dream there is no need for safety when it came to sex. Anyways back to my lovely day dream. I would pin her hands above her head with one hand. The other squeezing her ass hard enough to leave marks. Knowing she would be wearing bruises caused by my fingers only made the moment that much more exciting.

I could almost feel myself sliding her warmth from behind. She would whimper and bite her lip to keep from making noise. She knew that we could get caught at any moment and like me, Mandy wouldn't risk our time together being ruined. I would brush her hair away from her neck before peppering a string of sloppy opened mouth kisses down her neck until I reached the bend of her shoulder. Then I would start the process all over on the other side of her throat. Never once did I kiss her lips. That would be an act of affection and this act held no affection. It was sex plain and simple.

Our panting mixed together as she pushed her ass against me in order to meet my thrusts. I could feel her tighten around me as she got closer to the edge. I knew it wouldn't take me long to reach my end as well. So close and yet at the same time, it felt like the farthest thing from my reach. It felt as if I stopped then neither of us would reach our goal and this is something I could not allow to happen.

_"Lip.." _Her breathy moan of my name sent me into a frenzy. My thrusts became harder and faster as did the rythmic thumping of the desk as it banged against the wall. It was a suprise none of my family had come in to find out what the racket was about. Then again this was my fantasy and if I didn't want them to interrupt then they damn well wouldn't.

_"Lip..Lip..Lip.." _She chanted over and over. Her voice getting louder each time she called out to me. My brow furrowed in confusion as the tone changed. More manly and less Mandy's usually sweet chirpy style of speech. _"Lip dude are you alright? Lip? You're kind of zoning out on us."_

With that I had been snapped out of my illusion. Mandy and Ian looked at me with concern. Well Ian seemed to be confused where Mandy seemed to lean more towards bored as she studied her nails and glanced in my direction. I couldn't believe that I had gotten so lost in my day dream. And I hadn't even had a chance to get off! I'm still completely hard as a rock and I can't get to the bathroom since my brother and my fantasy fuck would see.

Until Mandy went home I would be totally screwed. Why the fuck would fate do this to me? Maybe this was some sort of test. Life was nothing other than a serious of tests ment to show your true character right? This had to be a test to see if I had restraint. What is the worst thing that could happen if I failed? Oh yeah! I could end up jumping out of my bunk and forcing Mandy to make my fantasy a reality. With the plus of my gay brother having to watch. Man...I _really am _screwed. For the first time in my life I was left wondering if this was a test I'd end up failing. And would it really be so bad if I did?

**AN: THis is my first ever Shameless fanfic and I am kind of nervous about it. I just recently got into the US version of the show and I love the idea of Lip and Mandy since I know they got together in the British version. This will be a series of one-shots that kind of follow the same story line. I guess you could call it a short story if you wanted to. It is basically a bunch of one-shots about different fantasies Lip has about Mandy. As it goes on you will see how they change and become more vivid. As his emotions change so will his desires. I hope you all liked this!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	2. Lollipop

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Shameless!**

Lip's Pov:

Eating lollipops should be fucking illegal. I never used to have a problem with people eating the enjoyable candy on a stick. My younger brothers and sisters had them all the time. Never had it bothered me before. Not until this moment did I ever think a lollipop could be considered sexual. Even Karen and the suggestive way she sucked the candy had never gotten a reaction such as this from me. Believe me she had tried many times. Eventually she had given up because she thought maybe it just wasn't in my nature to get hard watching her mouth fuck a lollipop.

I wonder what she would think if she saw how hard I am watching Mandy fucking Milkovich innocently eating the strawberry flavored lollipop her brother Mickey had stolen for her from the Kash and Grab. I couldn't take my eyes off of her and that fact annoys me. She was going to drive me insane if she kept doing things which caused me to have sexual thoughts. Sure, she doesn't know what she is doing to me, but it still bugs me. I have studying I need to do. Why can't she and Ian play pretend couple at her place? Why does it have to be here?

It seems like she lives here now that her dad got out of jail yet again. I don't think that she likes her father. Ian told me she doesn't talk about him much. All he knows is that when her father is around, Mandy does whatever she can to avoid going home. Since Ian is her pretend honey that means she here almost all of the time. I see her more than I see Frank or Karen for that matter. It's like she suddenly became the pet of our family or something.

Even since she started hanging around more and more, I can't seem to find any moments of peace. I'm either staring at her as if I am some sort of creeper, or I am in the bathroom trying to take care of the fucking permanent hard on I seem to have because of her. I swear that my hands have friction burn because of Mandy. Everything she does is something I can turn into a sexual fantasy. Some of the things she has done, I never even thought could be sexual. Yet every little thing she does has me going fucking insane. It's a surprise I haven't fucking jumped her yet.

There have been times I wanted to do it. Just grab her and pull her into the nearest empty space and fuck her out of my mind. It is all her fault that I can't seem to focus on anything else. Those short skirts she wears, the way she actually knows what I am trying to say without actually having said anything at all, and most recently, the way she sucks on that damn lollipop.

I can't even escape to my room because Carl is working on some science fair project in there. I haven't heard any explosions yet so I assume that to be a good thing. The bathroom is out of the question since Debbie is giving Liam a bath. I am trapped in the living room with Ian and Mandy as they play Grand Theft Auto. Studying is bust since every five seconds I lift my head up to watch her suck and lick that stupid piece of candy.

She had a sort of routine set up. She would first twirl the tip of her tongue along the entire length of the lollipop. Then she would pop the entire thing into her mouth for about seven seconds before pulling it out with a loud pop. Then she would start all over. So far she had done the same thing about seventeen times now. Make that eighteen considering she had just finished and was about to start yet again.

Giving up on reading, I slammed the book shut and leaned back in my seat. If I was going to be stuck here I may as well enjoy it right? Mandy was offering up great material for a fantasy and so I closed my eyes and let the imagines come. A small smile curled my lips upwards. I focused on the pictures my mind started creating.

This Mandy was the one to take control. I had just come home from school and she was there waiting for me. She bitched at me for making her wait and I simply smirked at her. I knew it annoyed her when I smirked and ignored her bitching. I had learned several tricks to annoying her since she starting hanging out with Ian more often.

Anyways, back to my fantasy. In my mind she would push me up against the wall. Her hands going to the buckle of my jeans. She would undo the belt quickly with expertise. The button would go next as she knelt down in front of me. She would undo the zipper with her teeth. My jeans falling down around my knees.

_"Looks like you've had a hard day Lip. Why don't you let me take care of that for you?" Mandy would smile up at me for half a second. _

_She wouldn't give me a chance to reply. She was just as eager for this as I was. She wanted it just as much as she always did. She liked knowing she had held this power over me. Loved knowing I would do just about anything she wanted if she would only give me what I wanted. It made her feel like a goddess._

_Mandy would wait until I had opened my mouth to reply. Then without any sort of warning, she'd suck the tip of my erection between her lips. Her tongue swirling around the head a few times. She would know how fucking crazy that made me. One of her hands gripping the back of my thigh while the other took my hand and forced to grab her hair. She loved it when I gripped her hair tight in my fist. She got off on the pain._

_That talented little tongue of hers would lick up and down my entire length. She wouldn't miss one spot and if she did, she started the torture again all over. She dug her nails into the back of my thigh bringing me even closer to orgasm. I was so fucking close and each time I thought I would pop, the little wench would pull away. _

_"Mandy just give me what I fucking want already!" I snarled and she grinned. _

_She leaned forward again and once more sucked my head between her lips and groaned. She had me ready to explode in less than a minute. I was about ready to cum when a weird tapping sensation hit my shoulder. I shook my head and tried to concentrate on finishing up already, but the tapping became more insistent._

I blinked as I came out of my fantasy. Why did I keep getting cock blocked in my fantasies? I couldn't even cum in my imagination? Really? I looked over to see Mandy holding the stupid lollipop in my face. I raised my eyebrow at her in question and she rolled her eyes. "You're the one who asked for it. You told me to give you what you fucking wanted. So here ya go bossy."

Had I really said that out loud? "I did?"

"Yeah you did and you were really intense when you said it. I thought you would kill me if I didn't give it to you. You know I would have shared if you had asked." She huffed impatiently and I took the candy as she stomped back over to Ian.

"Thanks?" I said and popped the candy into my mouth. At least this time I got something in the end. It may not be what I wanted, but hey something is better than nothing.

TBC...

**AN: Anyone else feel bad for Lip? Poor guy can't even get release in his mind. Don't worry though, because even he will get what he wants and it won't just be in a fantasy lol. What did you all think about this one? I hope you all liked it :)**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
